Doubt
by Sirkusdyret
Summary: SasuNaru, A sequel to the story; "A night to remember" Sasuke loves Naruto, but he starts to think Naruto's with him because Sasuke is popular.. While Naruto's confused about Sasuke.. DROPPED STORY
1. Happy Ending?

bSasuNaru- Doubt – Follower to "A Night to remember

**SasuNaru**- **Doubt **

**Sequel to "A Night to remember!"**

Chapter : 1 – Happy Ending?

In all stories there is a happy ending… but what if there wasn't…

We're just going follow up to that point Sasuke kissed Naruto in front of all of their class mates.

**Sasuke's point of view**

I kissed Naruto and took his hand. All of the others stared at us!

"Sasuke…why did you kiss him?" Sakura was shocked. But I didn't answer I just walked away from the shocked group of people, dragging Naruto with me.

"Is it alright?" Naruto looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes. I looked away, I couldn't just glomp over him and fuck him at this place! "Yeah it's okay.." I said and laid my arm around him.

**Later**

I had been with Naruto for half a year now. I was so happy Naruto was with me almost all of the time; in school, at home and most of the nights. We didn't have parents so no one could tell us what to do, and the others had accepted Naruto as my boyfriend. What more could I ask for?!

_But one day…_

"Naruto.. I'm so disappointed!" Iruka sensei was standing over Naruto's desk. "You usually get a D-C on these tests... But this is just lame!" Iruka gave Naruto a test paper with an F on. Naruto looked away in shame. "All of your tests in half a year have been failures. This was your last chance Naruto, why can't you keep up in class?" Iruka sensei scolded Naruto… I couldn't bare it. "No... I just don't have time to study…" Naruto blushed and let his eyes roll over me. "No time to study? What is that for an answer?" Iruka yelled. "I'll see you after school in my office!" He growled and moved on.

Was it because of me? Was I the reason why Naruto wouldn't get time to study? I know I've been a pain in the ass for Naruto…literally… NO… get a grip Sasuke! I haven't given him much free time… Now when I think of it he sometimes looks sad when is coming to my house. No I don't want think of the sad Naruto… go away sad face… go away…

I feel kind of miserable... I always study after fucking him up… when he is so exhausted that he can't do anything but to sleep. Is it my fault Naruto fail?

"Sasuke you get an A!" Iruka sensei smiled at me and gave me the paper. I looked at Naruto he was sitting there and listening to all of our classmates talk about my A. I couldn't see his eyes… but I knew he was crying. I wanted to go hug him... but I didn't.

Later Naruto sobbed after me as always. I could hear him sigh behind me. Then my thoughts wandered off again. Why was he sad… was it because of me? Why am I with him at all? Well... I really care about him… No, I love him. But why does he hang around me? Of course he loves me. Or… is he just with me because I'm popular and he doesn't dare to do anything else?

"Why did you stop Sasuke?" Naruto asked me. "What?" I said and snapped back to reality. I took Naruto's hand and decided that I wouldn't bug Naruto anymore… This would be the last night…of us!

**Narutos point of view**

Iruka scolded at me… I felt embarrassed. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't study and have a lover at the same time… I wondered what Sasuke is thinking… I let my eyes roll over the room and over Sasuke. I screamed inside myself wanting Sasuke to hear me, "_Sasuke, please save me, rescue me… please just hold around me!"_

I felt tears in my eyes, but I shut them up… "_Naruto, you're done crying… Stop being such a cry-baby_," but that didn't stop one single tear that rolled down my cheek.

"Sasuke, you got an A!" Iruka said to him and praised my black haired lover. I heard Sakura, Ino and Lee talk about how smart Sasuke was. How could he still have good grades? I've never seen him study?

Sasuke had been waiting for me when I'd been in Iruka's office talking about my grades and what could happen if I didn't get better grades. I tried to not think about it but I sobbed after Sasuke, sighing and feeling the world wrap claws around me.

"_If you don't get better grades, you'll have to take this class over again!"_

Iruka's words clung inside my head. I didn't want to take class all over again, there must be something I can do about it. Well, I don't want to stay away from Sasuke, that'll only bring pain.

I thought about a lot when I suddenly I noticed I'd passed Sasuke. He looked really busy thinking about something. "Why did you stop Sasuke?" I asked him, "What?" He said and looked up at me, looking like he had forgotten where he was. Sasuke took my hand and dragged me with him.

When we got home he had wrapped his arms around me, no more, just holding me. I felt so safe in his arms, so I just rested my head into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. I loved Sasuke so much, but I had to try to get better grades before this period end.

"Babe, even if a mountain slipped between us and the world held us apart I would never stop loving you!" Sasuke whispered into my hair. He pulled me closer and buried his face into my hair. "Remember this; I love you, only you… no one else!" he whispered and looked into my eyes. "Why are you talking to me like this?" I asked confusingly. "Don't ask, just remember it!" he said and looked away.

I remembered it, I would always… not even the world would tear us apart. And that night Sasuke made love to me, so carefully, so brutal, so gently, so beautifully and so loving. But something bugged me the whole time. Sasuke had sadness in his eyes.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

SasuNaru- Doubt

**SasuNaru**- **Doubt **

**Sequel to "A Night to remember!"**

Chapter : 2 –

**Naruto's point of view**

It was Saturday morning, and I slowly opened my eyes. I stretched all my limbs. My still naked body was cold because of something that was missing, not the blanket… but Sasuke. I crawled out of bed and looked around, "Sasuke?" I said and moved to the kitchen. There was a note hanging on the fridge. I read the words inside my head once, then I red them out loud.

"_Dear Naruto, I got to go somewhere for today, I recommend you to take your things and move home for a while, I ju__st need to sum things up a bit. I'll come over at your place later. Love from Sasuke."_ What did he mean by that? I walked frustrated over the floor. "I will not leave the house!" I said and stopped, "Sasuke will come over at my house, and then I'm not there… he will be sad and go… Well he'll come here anyway!" I argued with myself, "But what if he turns mad? No, that's not Sasuke at all… Maybe he planned something? Well that could be, it's my birthday in only 10 days… maybe he's going to surprise me with a party?" I walked over to the bathroom and started packing my things. Yes, I was going home, I would do as Sasuke told me to.

I went home at lunch time, and stopped by Ichiraku-Ramen, there was this new employee which was taking over for the old man when he was on vacation. He was good looking and was maybe a few inches taller than Sasuke, he had raven black hair just like Sasuke but his hair was definitely shinier and was in a pony tail that swung around when he moved. His eyes was bluer than my own, they where sky-blue and had this shining which made people look at him, he was what people call a beautiful boy.

"Hello, can I delight you with a bowl of our delicious pork-ramen?" he asked as he smiled. "I'll take the usual," I said without paying tension of what I was saying to this new guy. "Uhm, excuse me, but I have no idea what the usual is?" He was still smiling in fact he was slightly laughing. "Oh yeah, A large bowl, Pork and egg-ramen with extra egg and noodles," I said and grinned. "Wow, why don't you take a double-pork and egg-ramen?" He was still smiling, "Well it's too expensive," I mumbled, not feeling joy over telling people that I was poor. "Ah, well… because you're my first customer and because I like you, you'll get 2-for-1," He said and started to cook the noodles. "Wow, thank you a lot," I said with joy, "Oh, and by the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto," I continued and narrowed my eyes as I usually do around people I feel comfortable with. "I'm Aian, Amano Aian," he replied and smiled even more.

As I sat waiting for my double-pork and egg-ramen I started thinking about what Sasuke planned, slowly I slipped into my imagination.

_Sasuke knocked on my door, I opened it and smiled to him, I knew what was happening but I acted surprised. __He bind folded me and followed me down the stairs, down the street and into his garden, and when we was in his living room he removed it, and there was this table with cakes and presents, all around us was friends and people from school. And I turned towards Sasuke and was about to kiss him when…_

"Wake up Naruto, your Ramen is served," Aian was staring at me as I looked up at him and looked confusedly around. "Sorry, I was in my own world," I said and pulled the ramen bowl closer. "Must have been a nice world," he said and started cleaning the bench, "Yeah, you understand, my birthday is coming up and my boyfriend told me to move out for a little bit, that is suspicious," I said and winked at him. "Thumbs up for that one," He said and didn't even react on a boy having a **boyfriend**. "Yeah, Sasuke is really nice, sweet and tender," I said and blushed. Aian laughed and rested his slim body against the bench. "I wish I had someone like that," he said and looked up at the sky, "Well, not like it's any problem getting a lover but it's so hard finding the right and all," he continued, I had no idea of what he was talking about, the right and all? Aian confused me so I started to eat the noodles, ignoring what he said.

"So, how did you get this job?" I asked, as I'd slurped half of the bowl, "He is my uncle, and I soon finishing school so I decided to take a job for the last months, making some money 'till summer vacation," he said and winked. "Ah, that is always a good thing," I said and finished the bowl.

"Well, I better be going," I said and fumbled with my wallet, "Forget about paying, the first one in on the house," Aian said and narrowed his head looking at me with a smile. "Thank you Aian," I said and hurried down the street towards my apartment.

I locked up the door and looked inside, it was dusty and smelled old furniture. I sneezed and dirt and dust flew around me, it was no delighted sight.

I started cleaning the apartment and soon… or after 4 hours… I was done. I sat down on the floor and admired my work, I looked around and spotted my school books beside the door. I sighed and got to work.

**Sasuke's point of view**

I felt so mean, I didn't have the courage to tell him face to face that he had to move back home, so I'd just left a note. Naruto was probably full of questions. It was afternoon and I was carefully moving up the stairs to Naruto's apartment. I my hand brushed carefully over the sign _"Uzumaki Naruto,"_ I closed my eyes and knocked on the door.

"Hello Sasuke," Naruto was in the door already. He dragged me inside and smiled, "Sorry for just leaving a note like that," I said not trying to get eye contact with the blonde boy. "Ah, doesn't matter… well I think moving apart for a while is a good idea by the way," he said, I'd hoped he would beg to come with me, it kind of stung me when he was happy and joyful. "I even got to do all my homework," Naruto said and smiled even more. "That's nice Naruto," I said while my heart scattered inside me.

I smiled the best I could, it wasn't successful but I don't think Naruto noticed. I decided to go home before Naruto started asking or anything else. "Well, I need to go now," I said and turned around, "It's getting pretty late," I continued and walked out of the apartment, I did not expect what just happened…

"Wait Sasuke," Naruto said and took my hand, "Can't you sleep over at my place tonight?" He asked so gently and so needing, I felt myself gather. But I felt awfully heavy when I said, "No, I can't," I kind of regretted saying it, but not long after the disappointed sigh, he smiled and said, "Oh, well… then I'll just have to be satisfied with this," and came closer, and closer, and closer, 'till I could feel his breath, he breathed into my neck and looked into my eyes, gently giggling. "Sasuke, I love you," He said before I could feel his soft lips on mine, those soft lips I would miss…Naruto's soft lips.

It went further than just a kiss, it was kind of a hot make-out session into Naruto's apartment wall, I thrust my tongue into his mouth exploring every corner while caressing his chest, I'd pushed him on the wall trapping him, but he wouldn't run away, this was almost his doing. He'd wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me closer.

We went further away from the door, I started to lick his neck and placed kisses down his collarbone. Naruto closed his eyes and moaned. I pushed him on the bed laying over him, trailing my fingers into his pants and into his boxer. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered into my ear. I was so turned on, I had to...but…

"Sasuke?" I could hear his voice far away, "Sasuke?" he shouted after me, "What's wrong?" I Heard him, but the last sentence I did not catch, I was too far away from him.

I'd stopped in the front of my house, yes I'd run away from him, I couldn't make it harder for myself now. It was totally insane!

I went inside my big empty family house. the hall was filled with emptiness, just like the rest of it. I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. I looked around for something I wanted to eat, but nothing looked good, so I just went to my bedroom and fell asleep with an instant.

I had horrible dreams, about Naruto, me, my friends at school and my brother. The one who killed our parents… Well that's another story.

**To be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**SasuNaru**- **Doubt **

**Sequel to "A Night to remember!"**

Chapter : 3

**Naruto's point of ****view**

I had been studying for whole 2 days, Sunday and Monday, I'd only been down at the ramen-shop and eaten while talking to my new friend Aian, and at school of course. But I still got a lot of work to do, the next exam was on Friday and I couldn't miss it.

I kept studying, without thinking about brakes, only when I went down to Ichiraku-Ramen which was once a day, I got to talk to people. With Aian, and other people passing by, Sasuke flew over my mind all the time, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Why I couldn't contact Sasuke at all. Not on the phone, and I definitely had no time to pay him a visit.

Tuesday at 4.40pm, I went down to the Ichiraku-Ramen to get something to eat but not only that. I wanted to ask Aian (who by the way is 18 years old), about love, and maybe he knew why Sasuke had run off like that. Not like he knew Sasuke in any way, but he's older and knows a lot more than I.

I walked into the ramen-bar but I couldn't see anybody. "Hello?" I asked as I sat up and looked over the desk, where could he be?

"Good afternoon Naruto-kun," Aian popped his head out from under the desk. It made me jump up and fall on the ground. "Gah, Aian… Don't jump out like that, it scared the hell out off me," I growled and got up as I brushed my orange pants for dirt. "Ah, sorry, I was looking for some bowls the old man left for me," he said and stabled up some white porcelain bowls with nice colourful flower prints on, one had blue, one had orange and another had green. They looked really dusty and old so Aian had to wash them before using them.

I blew the thoughts about the bowls away and onto my problem. "Hey Aian, can I ask you something?" I asked. "Of course," Aian replied and moved the bowls to the bench behind him. "Well it's about Sasuke…" I said and looked around in the Ramen-bar. "What's wrong?" Aian's blue eyes looked at me. "Well, Sasuke have been avoiding me…" I started, "What?" Aian jumped around and rested his body on the bench paying attention to my story. "Well… this is kinda' embarrassing…" I said and blushed. "Hey, I don't mind anything, just tell me," Aian said and rested his head in his hands. "Okay… Saturday, after I'd been here and after I'd cleaned my room... Sasuke was over at my place, and when we started kissing he ran away," I didn't mention any details… it would just kill me. Aian on the other hand looked like the story wasn't over. "That's it?" He said, "Yeh…" I mumbled and scratched my head, "That's nothing," Aian laughed and patted my head, "Sasuke is probably saving the good stuff for your birthday next week." Aian said and smiled. But I on the other hand had a bad feeling.

"Hi, Sarah-chan, and what do you want today?" Aian suddenly said and I noticed a girl behind me. She had dark long hair and dark eyes. "Well, egg and vegetables please, and make it spicy," she said and winked as she sat down beside me.

"Uhm… Hi," I said and noticed I hadn't eaten anything yet. "How are you?" She asked and smiled at me, "uhm, I'm fine…" I mumbled and blushed. "I am Sarah by the way, and you?" She said as Aian prepared her spicy ramen. "I'm Naruto," I introduced myself and smiled, I didn't know this town was filled with people I didn't know.

**Sasuke****'s point of view**

I was tired and worried as I was lying on the couch thinking about making one phone call to Naruto, just to hear his voice. I hadn't seen him or heard him for 2 days. I reached out for the phone and typed the number, but hung up before it started ringing. I growled as I rolled around and buried my face into the pillows, they still smelled of him, my Naruto. I couldn't stand it, I had to see him!

I hurried into the bathroom and got dressed, and then I ran into the hallway and managed to take a look at the clock, 5,30pm, well that will do. I almost ran down the street, towards the ramen-bar, he had to be there. If not…I couldn't go to his house, so well…

I came to the corner, I stopped and rested towards the wall, and if Naruto was there I couldn't just barge around the corner like a mad guy! I carefully looked around the corner and saw lot's of unpleasant things.

Naruto was laughing with some people I've never seen, and that girl, and that boy… they were laughing and having fun with Naruto… he was acting like I didn't exist… "You're so cute Naruto," the girl said and patted his head. I was about to explode when the guy suddenly said, "And if it won't work, you can come over to my place and cry on my shoulder!" I shrug and clenched my fists.

"Aian you're so nice to me," I hear Naruto said and smile, and what was I, An old teddy bear? I was about to run into the crowd and kick their butts when Sakura came from the left.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked. "None of your business," I barked at the pink haired girl. "What's wrong Sasuke and why are you spying on Naruto?" She asked one more question. "Who are those people?" I asked and looked at Sakura with rage as I pointed at the black haired people around my blonde love. "Well, I have no idea about the girl, I believe she's in the class under us, and that guy, he's Aian-something, he have taken over Ichiraku-Ramen for the time. He and Naruto seem to have become good friends, don't you think?" Sakura said and turned to leave, but I didn't let her, "How good friends?" I said and grabbed her shoulder. "I have no idea, Naruto have been down here every day these few days so… well I still don't know," She answered and tried walking away, "Sakura come with me," I said and pulled the girl with me to another place to discuss.

We hid behind another corner, even closer to the Ichiraku-ramen, and I was going to have Sakura as my little helper.

"Sakura, I need you to find out as much as possible about that Aian and that other girl," I whispered and pushed her out.

Sakura got quite a shock as she fell into the Ichiraku-Ramen, and over Naruto. "Watch out Sakura," Naruto said as he got up, "Ah sorry, I was in a hurry," Sakura said and laughed, Sakura you dumb fucked girl, you can't you act like a regular girl when you're lying. "Hi, I am Amano Aian," that black haired dude said and smiled towards Sakura, "Uhm… hi," Sakura said and blushed slightly. "And I am Sarah," the girl said and smiled the same smile as before, "… I am Haruno Sakura," She said and laughed nervously. "Is she in your class Naruto?" Aian asked, "Yes," Naruto replied.

"So what bring you here? Weren't you and Ino on a diet?" Naruto asked and looked at Sakura with narrowed eyes. "Well, I turned hungry and my mom forgot shopping today," She said, and I did not see the sly grin on her face.

**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**Well I've gotten questions like "so Aian is Itachi?" and I want to clear that up! No Itachi is not in this story! Amano Aian is a friend of mine's character! And Sarah is a friend of mine who won a prize and I had to add her in one of my SasuNaru stories


	4. Betrayal

bSasuNaru- Doubt

**SasuNaru**- **Doubt **

**Sequel to "A Night to remember!"**

Chapter : 4 – Betrayal

**Naruto's point of view**

The rest of the week I kept studying and going down to Ichiraku-Ramen, I'd almost forgotten about Sasuke, but who'd forget about their love?

I looked at the round shaped clock, 7pm Thursday night. It was still too early for bed. Maybe I could watch some TV… no I tried calling Sasuke instead.

I typed the number and pressed _"call"_. I let it ring 10 times before hanging up. What was Sasuke doing at a time like this? I wondered and sat down at the kitchen table. I drifted into an imaginary world for a while, when suddenly someone knocked rapidly on the door.

"I am coming, I'm coming," I shouted, was it Sasuke? The thought of it being Sasuke made my heart jump, and I was about to jump on the person outside, who wasn't Sasuke at all…But Aian! "Hello?" I said in a kind of a confused tone. "Hello, Naruto. How are we tonight?" He said polite and came in the door. He was wearing a blue and purple kimono, yes a girl's kimono, with purple flowers on it, and his black hair was loose and hanging beautifully on his shoulders, "Well I've just finished my home works," I said and closed the door behind him, still I thought it was pretty weird for a male to be dressed like that, I didn't want to comment it. "Oh and by the way, how did you know I lived here?" I asked and trailed my fingers through my blonde hair. He smiled and nodded, "I asked your friend Sakura-san," he said. I nodded and told him that he could sit down if he wanted to. I'd forgotten all about my other friends because of Sasuke and home works, maybe I'd need some time for them too… "Well, I thought about hanging with my friends this Saturday, maybe a movie night or something," I said, and Aian nodded with agreement. "That's a really good idea, you need to socialise with your friends, it's important you know," Aian said and smiled. "So, what bring you here?" I asked him. Aian turned towards me, "You haven't been over at Ichiraku-Ramen today, and I got worried that the home works had killed you," Aian laughed, "I finally finished my home works, it was a hard task, but now I'm starving," I said and felt my stomach growl. "That's perfect, I knew you would be hungry so I made some Ramen for you," Aian said and pulled a box out of his bag, wow, I didn't see the bag until now. It was a normal bag, a blue one matching to the kimono and the smell of ramen filled my apartment.

I sat down to eat before I was to drool myself to death, the smell of ramen when you're hungry is outstanding!

"So what's the occasion?" I asked as I ate, "Huh? What do you mean?" Aian looked confused at me, "The dress up? Are you some kind of cross dresser?" I pointed at the man's disturbingly girly kimono with the chopsticks. "Oh, it's for my other job," Aian winked at me, "Other job?" I said after I'd finished my food, "Well, it's some kind of service business," Aian said and got up from the couch, "Well I better get going now, my boss will slay me if I am late," he said, I opened the door and nodded good bye to him, and as we were standing there in the doorway he bent down and kissed my cheek. I got into shock, he had kissed my cheek. "Hey wait, what you did that for?" but he didn't listen because he was waltzing down the hall as nothing had happened. Damn that Aian.

I touched my cheeks, they were burning. I went inside to calm myself from not running after him and kick his ass.

And I didn't know that there was one single witness of the happening.

**Sasuke'****s point of view**

I was walking home, my hands were shaking, no my whole body was shaking. If I'd only picked up the phone earlier… Then that faggot, Aian wouldn't…

I felt a drop on my arm, tears? No… it was raining. The dark clouds up in the sky reminded me of my head, so gloomy and dark. Well this was my wish, to push Naruto away for a while. Even though it hurt like it did. Maybe I should play my part?

I walked down the street, soaked like a drowned cat.

"Hello Sasuke," A familiar male voice behind me said. "Oh it's you," I said as I turned and looked up at the white haired man, "Kakashi, what are you doing out in the rain this late?" I asked. He was holding a blue umbrella and wearing a gray coat. "Iruka needed me to get some groceries," he said and smiled. "Oh, I haven't seen you with Naruto for a long time, are things right between you guys?" Kakashi held the umbrella so perfect that none of us got wet by the rain. "It's alright… We've taken a break to focus on our studies," I said and looked past him to not get any eye contact. "Oh, yeah… that's probably wise," he said and smiled. "Well, I got to go now, it's soon closing time," Kakashi nodded as a good bye and hurried past me. His footsteps could be heard of a while, but they soon got drowned in the sound of the rain hitting the ground.

I got home after a long walk, I kicked my soaked shoes of in the hallway and I didn't bother to dry them. I was changing to some dry clothes when the knocked on the front door. I looked at the clock. 9.13pm, who could it be this late? A though of it being Naruto struck me as lightening. I hurried to the door, fast, so fast…

I was only wearing my underwear when I opened the door. "Good Evening Sasuke-kun," the pink haired girl smiled, "Sakura…" I raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?" I asked. "I just wanted to see if you were okay," she said, "Uhm, I'm fine…" I replied, what was going on? "Well, I was just worried, since it's over between you and Naruto," She said.

Over? Was it really over between me and Naruto? I didn't reach to react properly because I just threw out a "Yeah,", The thought of it made me cold, "Well, I was just going to bed Sakura, so if you excuse me, we got a really important test tomorrow and I don't want to fail," I said and was about to close the door, but… "Sasuke please, I can see something is wrong!" she said and stopped the door with her foot. "It's none of your business," I said as I pushed her out and closed the door.

I rested my back towards the door, my feet couldn't bare me anymore. I just had let myself slip down and onto the floor. Damn that Sakura, she was right, something was wrong, no, is wrong, and I can't do anything about it, it was my choice and I got to stick to it.

As I sat there, tears rolled down my cheeks…

**-To be Continued…**


	5. The Party

**b****SasuNaru**- **Doubt **

**Sequel to "A Night to remember!"/b**

uChapter: 5/u

**b****Naruto's point of view/b**

The threatening Friday passed and I with much luck and happiness passed the test. I was over at Ichiraku – Ramen and ate with Aian and Sarah.

"Hey, I am planning a celebration party tomorrow. Do you want to help me plan it?" I asked them. Sarah looked at me and grinned while Aian nodded wisely.

-

"We'll have to invite a lot of people, and make them bring something to make this work," Aian said while he was laying over the table writing some notes on people to invite, "Ino, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata…." Aian read out loud, "this is your inviting list, any more people you want me to add?" he traced the pen over the paper ready to write the first on my mind, "I got another list right here!," I explained to him, "Good, good!" Sarah grinned as I reached out the paper to Aian, "What about you guys? Don't you have anyone to invite?" I asked my friends, "It's your party, we shouldn't have guests!" Sarah looked gloomy at me, "I want you to at least invite i_one/i_ friend," I pouted, "Yeah, okay, fine…" Aian looked at me with this i'_you're too kind'_ /ieyes, or was it puppy eyes? I couldn't quite figure.

**bSasuke's point of view/b**

**bInvitation**

**Too: Sasuke**

**I am inviting you to my celebration party since I passed the test!**

**Please take something with you, or else we'll be short on food!**

**I really hope you'll be able to show up =)**

**From your friend: Naruto/b**

I looked at the mail, "From your friend Naruto," I read out loud, I wasn't going to this party? I turned and tossed the invitation out of the door as I closed it.

When I got inside I felt this heavy thing in my chest, well… I would at least check up on Naruto…

-

My head was spinning, I had been hiding in the shadows all the time, I was sitting in the couch beside some really freaky dude, and he looked like some sort of fish… "You remind me of my brother's business partner," I said out of nowhere, "Huh?" The guy said and turned towards me, his tequila glass spilled on me, I didn't care, I just sighed and tried to continue my sentence, "You look like some guy my brother know!" I said, "And who is he?" He asked, "I have no idea…" I said and felt my eyelids close.

-

I opened my eyes, and looked around, where was I? I sat up and noticed that I was lying behind the couch, some people was making out on the couch… did they push me off?

I got up and looked after Naruto, where could the blonde be? I walked into the kitchen, where Kiba, Shino and some girls was playing poker… Kiba was just sitting here in his boxer. I went to the bathroom, but it was occupied with some dark haired girl puking, and the fishy one patting her back. "Naruto?" I whispered as I walked down the little small hall, I got to the blonde's bedroom, "I carefully opened the door, only a little, just enough to look inside.

I got into shock… this..this…this… Aian, was pushing my blonde towards the wall, making out… and it wasn't Aian's hand in Naru's pants, it was Naru's hand into Aian's pants… I felt so furious.

I couldn't exactly barge in and stop them… that would be like… No… this is Naruto's choice, I won't interfere! I turned and went into the living room.

**bNaruto's point of view/b**

Aian's tongue trailed over my neck, I giggled, "You like it?" he asked, I couldn't answer, I was giggling too much. My hands trailed into his pants, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. He licked my neck some more, but when he trailed his hands towards my pants I pushed him off… "No Aian, I can't it'll be cheating on Sasuke, and he's around here somewhere and I really don't want to hurt him," I said and trailed my fingers through my hair, "Sorry…" I said and smiled before I walked out of my bedroom. I could hear the sigh Aian made as I closed the door behind me. I better find Sasuke!

I walked into the living room and nudged some person I hadn't seen before, "yes, what is it?" the guy said, he had blue hair and blue-greyish skin. "Have you seen a black haired guy, average height, but higher than me," I asked and tried to describe Sasuke, but I'd had too much to drink and it didn't come out the way I wanted it to come out. "Aian?" the guy asked, "No-no-no, not Aian, one named Sasuke, he got like his fringe hanging on each side of the face and…when I think about it… his hair looks like some type of bird…" I started laughing in the last sentence, "Oh, yes, that guy…well he said he left. But he's still in the hallway I believe," the blue haired guy said and nodded towards the hallway. "Thank you… uhm?" I didn't know his name, "Kisaki, Aian's friend," he said and nodded once for like some kid of presentation. "Oh, yes okay, Kisaki… Thank you," I said and hurried towards the hall.

I almost ran over Sasuke in the hall, "Oh Sasuke, there you are, I've been looking for you," I said and smiled to the raven haired guy, "mhm…" Sasuke replied, "Are you leaving already, I was hoping you and the others would stay the night over," I was confused, "Well… I can't take it anymore, and I am applying for a job tomorrow, so I don't give a crap about none-sense," Sasuke growled, what was wrong with him? "And Naruto, stop calling me, It's over between us, didn't I say it when I told you to leave my house?" Sasuke was straight faced. I couldn't believe what I heard, "What are you talking about?" I felt my voice getting sore as I said it, "Over, no more you and me, finished!" he said, still as straight faced as before. "Well I better go now, excuse me," He said and opened the door, "no, Sasuke, what is wrong? Is it me? Have I done anything,?" Had he seen Aian and me in my bedroom?

Sasuke closed the door behind him and I heard his foot steps walk further and further away, I was just standing here facing the door, feeling my heart's broken bits inside of my chest breaking the rest of me.

I bit my lip as my tears rolled down my face.

**bToo be Continued/b**


	6. Rumors

**b****SasuNaru**- **Doubt **

**Sequel to "A Night to remember!"/b**

uChapter: 6 Rumours/b

**bNaruto's point of view/b**

Sunday morning 8am. I refused to sleep anymore, not that I had slept at all. Aian had been worried about me all night since I didn't tell him why I sent all home. If I knew Aian right he was probably sleeping on the floor outside my room, or on the couch.

I didn't want to go out of bed, I just wanted to lay here… thinking… NO, I wouldn't lay here thinking about Sasuke and feel bad. No, I shouldn't feel bad at all… Sasuke had been avoiding me now, he hadn't even called me! There are more than one person in a relationship.

Quick as the wind I jumped out of the bed and onto the floor, I locked up my door and went out into the living room, as I'd thought. Aian was soundly asleep on the green couch.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I would NOT sit inside being sad and heartbroken. I regretted calling of the party last night so now I'd go out and hang out with friends, something I'd not have the chance to when I was with Sasuke.

When I came into the living room again, Aian was sitting on the couch, looking at me like he hadn't slept in years.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked as I threw the blue towel on a chair.

"No, I just woke up," Aian blinked several times before rubbing his eyes and yawned. I looked around, well the house needed cleaning, that was a fact.

"Why don't you go sleep in my room and I'll clean up this mess?" I requested for Aian. He yawned again.

"I don't want to be in the way, I can help," He said and got up on his two feet, but he had consumed alcohol so he wasn't actually steady, and I think he would be more of a help if he was sleeping in my room.

"Go sleep Aian," I commanded him and pointed towards my room. "I hope you don't mind sleeping in my sheets," I said but he only waved his hand as i_it's okay/i_ or _iI don't mind/i_ and left me.

I looked at the floor, everything was quite messy and suddenly I regretted having the party at all.

--

I spent 3 hours cleaning and taking out the trash, not that I rushed, In the middle of it all I'd eaten breakfast, watched some TV, gotten dressed and checked on Aian every now and then.

When I finally had finished cleaning it was time for lunch, and I probably should get something for Aian too. I went out and bought some take-away-ramen.

--

I'd spent time with Aian all Sunday, not caring about anything. Monday morning I went to school, meeting Sasuke…

I opened the classroom door, Sasuke wasn't in his seat. My seat was of course, right beside Sasuke's. I sighed as I sat down rolling my eyes over the classroom. Ino was looking at me, I wondered why. But then she suddenly turned away when the door opened again, this time it was the raven haired boy I'd loved. The one who'd broken my heart. Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at me and froze for a bare second, then he moved again and sat down at the desk beside me. Of course I'd liked it if he got up and sat as far away from me that he could, I wouldn't do it, I got my pride.

I felt eyes on me all day. I caught Sakura staring at me like I was some sort of creep.

I dragged myself through 2 hours. When Iruka-sensei came in for the 3rd class I raised my hand and excused myself, I couldn't take the stares anymore… When I was out of the school I ran as fast as I could to Aian.

When Aian saw me his eyes widened. I rolled my eyes.

"What's wrong with me Aian? Why do you keep staring at me?" I growled.

"Sorry, but it looks like you haven't slept in months," He bit his lip.

"Oh that explains it," I sighed, "everyone glared at me in school today, I was about to turn mad!" I laughed.

"Why don't you go home to sleep Naruto?" he said and smiled caring at me.

"No… It's not possible," I said carefully.

"It's because of Sasuke right?" Aian said, I felt my ears heat up.

"How dare you even say that name, IT'S NOT because of Sasuke, not at ALL!" I shouted. A customer who sat beside me moved several feet away.

"Please don't frighten our customers Naruto…" Aian sweat dropped while whispering.

"Sorry, but I get furious when I hear that jerk's name, Sasuke Uchiha…" I growled.

Tuesday I skipped school. I didn't want to face the Uchiha or the stares of my classmates. Of course there may be some rumours about me and Aian, going out behind Sasuke's back, and him finding out and dumping me. There where several rumours but I think that rumour was the most exact one.

I knew I really had no reason to be mad at Sasuke, but I just had to express what I was feeling in some way. I had no idea how to express this… guilt.

Tuesday night, Aian and I was home at my place, just hanging out. It was my birthday, but I couldn't careless about it.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Aian said as he pulled out a bottle of Sake for his little bag.

"How funny, getting Sake at my 17th birthday," I laughed, "Shall I get some glasses?" I asked him.

"If you really want to spill this good bottle on me," He chuckled and but the bottle on the table.

"Who else, you think I shall call Sakura and the girls gang?" I joked.

"Nooo, drunk girls are just pathetic," Aian booed.

"HAH!" I sorted.

I put the glasses on the table and let Aian pour sake into them.

"Let's cheer for you Naruto," Aian raised his glass high.

"For me, no… what about our friendship?" I said.

"For this great bottle of Sake then?" Aian snorted.

"Sure," I agreed and clinked the glass into his.

There were many cups, and the conversation only got more and more interesting for every cup. But I had no alcohol tolerance at all. I'd stayed away from alcohol 'till the late days of mine and Sasuke's relationship.

"And that was how I and my grandmother changed socks on the goat!" Aian ended a long story about him and his beloved granny.

"Why would a goat need socks?" I wondered.

"Well, it's cold in the winter, and if we don't change them he may get sick," Aian giggled.

"Oh?" I hiccupped.

"Yeah," Aian grinned a charming smile.

For a moment, Aian seemed like the thing I needed right now. A supporting friend! I placed a hand on his cheek and moved towards him carefully, there was something flickering in his eye. And before I knew it we were making out. I had my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. He was holding around my waist burying his fingers into my shirt.

Right now Aian was my support, he was the one making me feel like I was loved.

I started to fumble with Aian's shirt, un-buttoning it button after button, but when I'd just finished the last button… he made a hard grip onto my shoulder and pushed me off the couch. I went backwards onto my head on the hard floor.

"What the hell?" I growled, looking up at Aian who was looking at me seriously.

"No Naruto, I am not going to do this with you," he said serious as the grave.

"Why not?" I was frustrated.

"Because, you just broke up with your boyfriend, and I, I already have someone I love," Aian buttoned his shirt. What Aian had a lover?

"What? And you didn't tell me?" I felt a bit out, not knowing about this.

"Yes, in the matter of fact… I am going to marry that person," Aian was still serious. Cold went down my back, this… my bestfriend hadn't told me?

**bTo be continued…/b**


End file.
